dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ribbon's Secret Weapon - The Perfect Warrior
This is the tenth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Red Ribbon's Secret Weapon - The Perfect Warrior Meanwhile, Tien had met up with Yamcha, Bulma and Zara. Yamcha eyed Goku lying unconscious over Tine’s shoulder. "Goku..!" said Yamcha, "What happened..?" "His heart virus has kicked in..." said Tien, "We should get him back to Kame House to let him heal." "If his virus is in action," said Yamcha, "Then shouldn't we get him back to his own house? The medicine is there, he hasn't used it all yet. It could help him recover faster, then we could move him to Kame House afterwards. Its not like he'd mind..." Just then, a green creature jumped out of the city streets and eyed the small group on the outskirts of South City. Bulma and Zara screamed when they saw it. "What the hell is that!?" screamed Zara, as he pointed at it. Tien and Yamcha looked up at the creature as it flew down towards them. It landed on the ground in front of them and swayed its tail around slowly. It looked like a giant grasshopper. It eyed the group slowly, and then noticed Goku laid on Tien's back. "What happened to Goku..?" it hissed. Tien looked back at his unconscious friend, then back to the creature. "What do you want with Goku..?" said Tien, nervously. Yamcha stood in front of the girls to protect them as a drop of nerve sweat trickled down the side of his face. "I am not programmed to harm Goku," said the creature, "I merely ask of what has happened to him." "I don't have to tell you anything!" said Tien. As the creature argued with Tien, Raditz and the others soon flew back over South City and landed beside them. They eyed the creature with disgusted looks on their faces. "Ah, the gang's all here..." hissed the creature, "How fitting... The Androids should dispose of you shortly..." "Whatever the hell you are," said Trunks, stepping forward, "The Androids have already been taken care of." The creature flinched greatly. "W-what!?" it hissed, "That’s not possible." "I thought the same thing too," said Trunks, "But these two are unimaginably powerful... Challenging them would only be a fool's choice." The creature snarled as Trunks pointed to Red and Raditz. "I have no data on either of them..." said the creature, "but I will not let you get in my way of perfection!" The creature then quickly jumped into the air and put its hands either side of its forehead. The others looked up in silence, until Tien shouted. "SHIELD YOUR EYES!" he shouted. But all was too late as the creature released the blinding Solar Flare strike. All the warriors were momentarily blinded. The creature looked down on the group helplessly stumbling around. "All too easy..." laughed the creature, "Poor mortal fools... I will realise Dr. Gero's dream without the Androids... By absorbing Goku..." The creature lifted Goku off from Tien's shoulder and flew quickly into the sky. Goku was too weak to move and couldn't help but just dangle from the creature's grasp. Tien felt all around for Goku's body. "Goku!" he shouted, "Where are you!?" The creature laughed and pointed its sharp-ended tail directly at Goku. The tail slowly opened up into a large funnel shape that was large enough to swallow any human whole. Goku was sucked into the tail slowly and into the creature's body. Just as the others regained their sight, the creature suddenly let out an alarming burst of power. Merging Goku's power with its own, the creature slowly started to transform. The tail became slightly withdrawn and the creature turned more humanoid than insect. As the transformation drew to a close, the creature let out a super powered explosive wave and destroyed the whole area, including the city. All but Red shielded their eyes from the display of power that the creature shot out. Red looked on at the creature with a serious look on his face. "Finally..." he thought to himself, "A warrior worthy of my power." The brightness of the creature's power soon faded, and it was revealed again to be much more powerful than before. It admired itself all over. "Goku is indeed a powerful fighter," said the creature, "His power was as equally as satisfying as absorbing the Androids' mechanical structures, despite still lacking perfection..." The warriors looked up and stared at this new creature. Gohan stood with his fists clenched. "No... Father..." snarled Gohan, "You're gone... After all we did... IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gohan suddenly lost all control of his power and unleashed a violent blast at the creature. Raditz watched his nephew attack. "Get down!" he shouted, as Gohan's blast filled the area even more impressively than the creature's explosive wave. The creature looked into Gohan's blast and flinched. "Gohan shouldn't be this strong..!" said the creature, as it placed its arms in the defending position and got caught in the wave. It exploded on impact and filled the area with a dark red light. All warriors - even Red - shielded their eyes, except for Gohan who stared angrily into his attack. His energy had suddenly sparked up unusually and his blast was equal in power to the attack Vegeta used against #19. It took a while for the light to fade, but when it did, the warriors all opened their eyes slowly and saw two shocking things. The first was that Gohan was emitting a golden aura identical to that of a Super Saiyan. His hair was flowing slowly with a golden blaze, and his energy felt incredible. The second thing was that the creature above was now missing a chunk out of the right hand side of his body. It was wincing terribly. "Damn you..!" shouted the creature, "Look what you've done to me!" Gohan merely stared at the creature with a frown on his face, with his Super Saiyan aura glowing wildly around him. "You're... a Super Saiyan?" said the creature, "Dr. Gero's data is all wrong!" "Dr. Gero?" said Vegeta, "then... you must be an Android!" The creature smirked and lowered itself down to ground level, holding its right hand side. "That’s right, Vegeta," said the creature, "I am Gero's final and ultimate creation. I am Cell, an Android constructed from a collection of you and your friends' cells." Trunks looked at the creature in horror. "Another being that I don't know about..." he thought to himself, "Why is this time so different to mine?" "If you will allow me to elaborate," put-in Cell, "then I will tell you of my origin. Dr. Gero created me shortly after completing #17 and #18. I was made out of the cells of the strongest warriors in the universe - Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Piccolo, everyone! I'm the best of all worlds rolled into one. But the Doctor still noticed that although I had incredible power, I lacked perfection. This was where #17 and #18 came into things. Their original intention was to join bodies with me to form the perfect warrior. But the timeline in which I was created had other plans for those two... Trunks had somehow managed to destroy them both with a highly powerful remote control, and my dreams of perfection were shattered. Fortunately, I was able to kill Trunks and take his time machine, back to a time where the Androids were still alive. But I yet again notice that they've been put out of commission by 2 other people I have yet to gather data on. So in order to gain my perfect form, I had no other option but to join bodies with the strongest Saiyan alive - Goku. I thought this would be enough, but apparently not... But I'm still more powerful than any of you... Anyone care to take me on?" "Ha!" laughed Vegeta, "You're missing half of your torso and you call yourself the perfect being? I could take you on by myself in your current state." "Foolish Prince," laughed Cell, "Need I remind you I have cells from ALL of you? That includes Piccolo... Which means that I have the ability to regenerate limbs on my body as long as the nucleus in my head remains intact!" Gohan flinched. "So... my attack..." he stuttered. Cell roared with power as he attempted to restore his lost limbs. First came the chunk of his thigh that was blast away, then followed by his shoulder, and before long, his whole right hand side was back to its original form. The others looked on in shock at Cell's regenerative ability. Red looked on at Cell's powers with interest. "Now there's a technique that could come in handy..." he thought to himself. Cell flexed his newly regenerated limb at Vegeta. "Lets see you laugh now..." he tutted, "I bet you wish you could fix your arm up like that." Vegeta clenched his fists hard and snarled at the beast. "I love the Namekians..." said Cell, "An amazing race of warriors... Powerful fighting techniques to match up with their incredible mental powers." "I've had all I can stand of you, freak..!" shouted Vegeta, and he jumped at Cell with a burst of energy. "No, Vegeta!" shouted Gohan, as the Prince dashed past him. Vegeta aimed a punch straight for Cell's chest. Cell remained still and moved right at the last second, dodging Vegeta's punch. Vegeta then followed this up with a rally of punches and kicks, but all to no avail. Cell was much faster than Vegeta thought and dodged every attack. After he was finished attacking, Vegeta jumped back and stared at his enemy with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" smiled Cell, "What's happened to all that confidence you had a moment ago..?" "I WILL KILL YOU..!" shouted Vegeta, as he fired a Big Bang Attack at Cell, just like the one he'd thrown at #19 earlier that day. Cell stood his ground and put his hands out in front of him. The ball came in contact with him, but didn't explode. Instead, Cell caught it and threw it away from him. The ball flew into the sky and exploded just as it came in contact with the space outside the Earth's ozone. It made a magnificent blue explosion that filled the whole sky with a dazzling light. Vegeta looked at his attack in shock, then back at Cell. "I told you, didn't I?" smiled Cell, "I'm more powerful than any of you... I cannot and will not lose to inferior creatures such as yourselves." Vegeta looked at the beast in shock, then back at his hands. "Is this... my limit..?" he thought to himself, "It can't be..! Super Saiyans are meant to be unstoppable killing machines..! They shouldn't be able to lose to man-made creations..! It's not possible!" He then left the battle arena and flew away to a place where he could train in solitude. Piccolo watched as the Saiyan took flight. "Vegeta could become a lot stronger if he wanted to..." thought Piccolo, "At least we know he's on our side... I'd better show him the way..." With that, Piccolo flew off after Vegeta without a word or second thought, leaving the remaining Saiyans, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin to fend off Cell. Vegeta landed about 4 miles away from the battlefield in a lush green meadow with blue skies above. He stood proudly and looked into the sky. "Why does it have to be this way..?" he thought to himself, "Why am I always second best..? Bettered by Kakarot, Frieza, the Androids, Raditz, Red, even my own son!" He looked to the skies and realised what he must do. "That must be it..." he thought, "There must be new plateaus for me to enter... Higher powers to which I must ascend... Yes... That’s what I'll do... Then everyone will know the true power of the Saiyan Prince! And then I shall be... Legendary." Soon after, Piccolo landed aside Vegeta. "I don't need anything from you, Namek," Vegeta said, "Stay out of my way." "Take it easy," said Piccolo, "I know you want to get stronger, and believe me, we all need a bit of extra strength fighting Cell." "Very clever..." tutted Vegeta, "but what could you of all people possibly offer me in strength? You know as well as I do that both of us are no match for Cell, and you wouldn't necessarily be the greatest training partner in the world..." "Shut up and listen to me..!" shouted Piccolo, "Far above this planet on the Lookout - where I live - there's a hidden room deep within its palace walls. It is known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Raditz and Red trained in a similar chamber before they fought Frieza on Namek. It increased their strength expenentionally. Raditz's power level was only a mere 1,200 when he entered the chamber, but over the next year, it rocketed up to over 1,000,000." Vegeta listened to the Namek's words with interest. "So," he said, "What does this chamber do?" "Its the perfect place for anyone to train," Piccolo continued, "One year of training inside the chamber only counts as a day outside the chamber, which could give the user much more power than before. Raditz and Red's chamber needed a week outside for a year inside, so you'd get 7x times more training time than they did." "Very well..." said Vegeta, "Show me this Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Piccolo then led Vegeta up to the Lookout, where his intense training would commence. Back on the battlefield, Cell was eyeing up the competition. He looked around at the Super Saiyans, then round at the humans. "Yamcha, Tien and Krillin..." laughed Cell, "Do you really think you can stand up to me? Your presence here is utterly useless!" "Hey, leave them out of this," said Gohan, as he stood in front of them, "Your fight is with the Super Saiyans, not with the people of this planet." "Because you know they're weak, and will get in the way..." smiled Cell, "None of you are strong enough to take me down..!" Red hid a smirk from everyone, knowing that he was itching to fight Cell. He held back his urge for the time being and let the others have their fun. "Since none of you seem to be in a fit state for battling," said Cell, "I think I'll conduct a little plan... A tournament..! Yes... a World Martial Arts Tournament!" Tien, Krillin and Yamcha looked at Cell in slight surprise. "What's a World Martial Arts Tournament?" asked Red, intrigued by this new turn of events. Cell smirked and looked at the humans. "Those three know just what I'm talking about..." smiled Cell, "but if you'll allow me a moment of your time, I think I'll explain to you..." The warriors stood and listened to Cell's tale. "Long ago, when Goku was in his childhood, there was a competition known as the World Martial Arts Tournament. The world's strongest fighters would come and compete for the title of "Number One Under the Sun", which in short meant 'Best in the World'. It attracted an amazing variety of fighters, including Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. The last tournament concluded what was one of the most highly anticipated events of the year, as Goku and Piccolo squared off as the most powerful rivals on the planet. They destroyed everything in sight, but eventually, Goku came through with a narrow victory. Because the tournament was becoming so dangerous, it was called off completely. I'm going to revive the tournament. It'll be fun, bring any opponent that you wish and I'll fight them one-on-one. Once I'm finished with them, I'll move onto the next one. Keep an eye on your television screens for more details of this tournament. Until then, train hard. I'll give you ten days to prepare. Do not disappoint me." "Wait..!" said Trunks, "I know what you Androids are like, Cell. You just want us all in one place so you can kill us all at once, right?" "Oh, Trunks..." said Cell, "How dare you... I just want this tournament to rekindle the thrill of the fight that everyone seems to have lost since the days of old." "But..." stuttered Trunks. "Oh, come on..." said Cell, "You're even more cautious than the Trunks I killed in my own timeline. The Androids you know are long gone now. I don't thrive on killing, I merely fight for its enjoyment and the appetite of destruction at the same time!" With this explanation, Cell saluted to his rivals and took flight. He was just about to fly away completely, until he turned around. "Oh, by the way," he mentioned, "If all of you fall to me in this tournament, then its curtains for Planet Earth. See you in ten days..." Finishing his threat, Cell flew away, leaving the warriors below shocked and intrigued. As Cell flew away, he noticed Piccolo and Vegeta flying towards the Lookout. "Hmm, maybe I should inform those two of the tournament as well..." he thought to himself, "After all, next to Goku, they are amongst the most powerful fighters on the planet." Cell teleported immediately in front of Piccolo's path, blocking the Namek and Saiyan in their tracks. "What d'you want?" said Piccolo. "Hey, hey, hey," said Cell, "We're all friends here. I've left the others alone to let them prepare for the tournament." "What tournament?" asked Vegeta. "My World Martial Arts Tournament..." said Cell, "It should be an interesting turn-out to say the least. And I'm sure Piccolo will be able to fill you in on its history..." With that, Cell quickly darted off in the opposite direction, leaving Piccolo to guide Vegeta back to the Lookout whilst telling him the history of the tournament. Category:Fan Fiction